There is a need for reducing signal latency in communications associated with use of a Unified Data Management (UDM) entity in a mobile network, especially a 5G mobile network.
In accordance with common practice the various features illustrated in the drawings may not be drawn to scale. Accordingly, the dimensions of the various features may be arbitrarily expanded or reduced for clarity. In addition, some of the drawings may not depict all of the components of a given system, method or device. Finally, like reference numerals may be used to denote like features throughout the specification and figures.